numine_technoligiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lewis Numine
Lewis Numine (22 October 2040 - 27 March 2170) is the co-founder and CEO of Numine Technologies. Numine along with his partner Simon Dvärg founded Numine technologies, the largest and richest of the three super corporations. Numine was well known for becoming one of the most powerful men on the planet, and leading the forefront of electronic technology. Early Life Lewis Numine was born on October 22nd 2040 in New York City in the empire of America to Martha and Howard Numine. Through most of Numine’s elementary school and middle school he didn’t make many friends but also excelled in math and sciences winning several awards and aced all his classes. Numine attend Oliver Queen High school in 2054 and graduated in 2058. Numine had earned numerous scholarships and graduated as a Valedictorian, he gave a very well known graduation speech in which he was brutally honest and pointed out many of his classmates and teachers flaws and mistakes. And with that last final gesture he proudly graduated and left his high school without looking back. After graduating Numine decided to not attend college he has been quoted saying “I believe that I can learn more from and do more in the world around me, why sit in boring lectures when you can discover things never seen before and create things men have only dreamt of”His Own words. He instead took all of his scholarship money and used it to fund his expedition into the great unknown in 2059Jass, Hugh (2088). Some Asshole with a Lot of Cash: The Biography of Lewis Numine, 8-40. Numine purchased an old truck and several month worth of supplies. At the start of his journey he decided to head into the icy north of the apologetic wasteland. Canada was completely demolished when a french Canadian terrorist organization began attacking America, America retaliated and ended up starting a war with all of Canada that ender with a large scale nuclear attack being launched at Canada cleansing its lands off all life. There he ventured around exploring the ruins of the once great nation of Canada. He researched the old world through these reins and he continued to travel north. Numine traveled over three thousand miles through Canada Passing through the fallen provinces of Ontario, Manitoba, Saskatchewan, The Northwest Territories, and Yukon Territory. Lewis stopped in some of the ruined cities and towns to take pictures, and gather research and artifacts. Along the way Numine’s car broke down several times and he had to salvage parts from long abandon husks of cars. Although each piece was very old the truck was in better shape by the end of the journey, and this engineering and repair would be the seed that would grow into Numine Technologies. Numine eventually reached the border of the former state of Alaska now the Alaskan Republic. Alaska had pulled away from america soon after the decimation of canada. Do to Alaska’s hatred of americans Numine was forced to sneak into Alaska to continue his research and exploration. While exploring the Alaskan Republic he Met a short stockey swedish man named Simon Dvärg. Numine was later quoted saying “Simon is the kind of kind hearted fool who would climb a tree to save a cat, and wind up stuck up there with it”His Own words Numine and Dvärg Become quick friends and were both illegal in Alaska. Numine and Dvärg began to explore Alaska together until they were discovered by authorities and were forced to flee Alaska and enter Russia by crossing the resurfaced land bridge in 2061. After crossing the border into Russia they began to head south towards warmer climates. Numine and Dvärg stopped in several Russian cities to stock up on supplies and to occasionally repair the truck. Eventually the pair traveled through Mongolia into China where they explored ancient buildings ad ruins and investigated the technologies of the past and what existed in China at the time. They stayed in China for 2 years exploring, gathering data, and researching all over china. In 2063 when there money was mostly gone the packed up everything and took a plane back to New YorkJass, Hugh (2088). Some Asshole with a Lot of Cash: The Biography of Lewis Numine, 55-78. Once in New York Numine and Dvärg got low paying not very good jobs to simply help them survive. In 2065 Numine and Dvärg began tinkering in their garage with with computers and and electronics. Eventually Numine, with help from Dvärg, Produced a hard drive for a computer that could store more data than anything on the market. This chip would be dubbed the ‘Millenium Chip’ and sold under the brand of Lewis and Simon. The chips sold amazingly well and profited the pair over $100,000, at which point they legitimised their business as Numine Technologies and began mass producing the chipEnis, Peter (2088). Big Book of People with Hella Cash, 10-15. ' ' Rising To Power Numine and Dvärg purchased a small office space and began to produce more chips and increase their production rate. Numine and Dvärg became strong friends as they ran the company. Rather quickly just the two of them was not enough to run their company let alone expand it. As head of Research and Development Numine hired Dr. Duncan Jones, a graduate from MIT, genius inventor, and self-proclaimed mad scientist. Jones began developing newer technologies and devices and in 2067 they released their first consumer electronic device the “QLudum” a portable gaming device that allowed for massive or CPU intensive games to be played without needing a computer or a full console. The production of the QLudum caused Numine Technologies to be recognised globally. Numine Technologies exploded, and they were barely able to keep up with demand. In 2060 they purchased several factories and began developing new devices like the “QPhone” the first generation of a long line of smartphones that were quickly used globally. Very quickly Numine Technologies was worth billions. In 2082, 7 years after the founding if the company, Construction if the headquarters of Numine Technologies. The tower would rise to 3500 feet with over 200 floors. The ambitious construction took over 6 years to construct. The tower nicknamed “Mount Olympus” is now the tallest building on earth and it dominates the New York skyline. During the construction Numine, Dvärg, And Jones worked together and invent new machines and devices and Numine Technologies most successful device “The Looking Glass” an augmented reality device that could turn the world into a video game or allow events to be done virtual in a 3D space, the possibilities are endless. With Mount Olympus constructed and Numine quickly becoming the most powerful mad on the planet he decided to expand his company. In 2089 Numine purchased several facilities under false names where research and development of experimental weapons are technologies began. Numine Invested billions into the production of weaponry selling some of it to the military and using the rest in his own arsenal. Numine later uses this arsenal in “The Great American War” a five way battle between the 3 super corporations, the US military, and brave civilians. The war began with William Strife, CEO of Strife Solutions, insulted and denounced Numine and Dvärg for their business.The war lasted 6 weeks and ended with Numine teaming up with Zoey Proasheck, CEO of Blackrock Incorporated to defeat Strife Solutions and repair the damaged countryRiches Fiona (2091). The Story of the Second Civil War. After several years of rebuilding the country Nuimine put himself, along with Dvärg and Proasheck, at the top. Numine managed to get them to be treated like gods by giving everyone what they had before the war. Dvärg began to worry about what his friend was doing and planning. Numine was preparing to take over the world but Dvärg didn’t like this plan. Dvärg managed to convince Proasheck to help him stop Numine. Dvärg and Proasheck traveled to Alaska, where Numine was still wanted as a fugitive and convinced them to send the Royal Alaskan Army to stop Numine. In 2105 the Alaskan Army Stormed New York, passed Numines powerful defenses and broke into his office where they killed him on sight. Personal Life Numine also spent most of his time while running Numine Technologies in his office not making friends or even attempting to find a significant other. Seemingly the only people Numine spoke too directly were very few members of the press, Dvärg, and Proasheck. Numine was mad with power late in his life and attemted to take over the world. Numine was weary of friends and his feelings were proven correct when Numine was betrayed by his only to friends who caused the end of his life. Numine's political and religious beliefs were kept hidden either by PR associates or by Numine himself. Numine never attempted to run for and office and he never endorsed anyone. The only bit of the political stance of Numine was that he was against equal governments with checks and balances, he was quoted saying "The strongest governments are ruled by one man fueled only by the thought of being dethroned, a man in power will use every bit of his power to protect himself and in turn his empire"His own words. Legacy Numine was immortalized with several statues of him and an Oscar winning movie about his life. Numine was beloved by people all over the world. Dvärg was put in command of Numine Technologies where he shut down all weapons manufacturing and focused more on consumer electronics and deep space travel. Numine helped push humanity farther with technology and started one of the most powerful organizations in history. Numine helped advance technology past a point that was conceivably possible. Notes and references